someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:GMart5/Considering writing a new pasta...
Recently, I've been considering writing a new creepypasta. I was hoping to write a mindfuck pasta, though I'm not sure what I should focus on. There are a few things I'm considering for themes. I will list them out here and provide explanations on each of them. I welcome any feedback or suggestions for this. 1. The Egocentric Predicament. This is an issue brought to us by philosophy. Basically, what it states is that it's impossible to prove that the world beyond the phaneron—i.e. an individual's sensory perception of reality, effectively their consciousness—exists. The reason why is because any and all stimuli ultimately wind up stopping at your phaneron. Therefore, it's only possible for yourself to know that you are real. The philosophy of solipsism derives from this predicament. Solipsists believe that nothing is real, except for their own phanera. The questions that would derive from this theme would be: *What if reality is a lie, but you could never know it for sure? *Does anything really happen, or is it an illusion created by your phaneron? 2. Differences of Experience and the Impossibility to Experience Them. This is related to the Egocentric Predicament. Basically, everyone has a different phaneron. Some people may be colorblind, others may be completely blind, and others may even have different perceptions of colors than your own. Because you experience your own phaneron independently of others' phanera, it's impossible for one person to see the world how anyone else sees it. Again, this also proves that you can only know that your phaneron exists. The questions that would derive from this theme would be: *What do they see that you don't? *What do you see that others don't? *What if you're blind and you just don't know it? 3. Continuous Breaks in Consciousness. This is also related to the Egocentric Predicament, but it's perhaps the most existentially questionable of all. As you should very well know by this point, you only experience your phaneron, which is basically your conscious mind that senses things. People generally remember their lives as their conscious mind experiences them; nobody can recall being unconscious. That said, there actually are breaks in consciousness that occur quite regularly. The most notable examples are when doctors put you to sleep for surgeries and, more mundanely, every time you fall asleep. When you're in deep sleep, you drift out of consciousness and into the realm of your unconscious/subconscious mind (which we call "dreams"), and when you wake up from a dream, you return to your conscious phaneron. This carries massive implications that can be effectively asked as: *How can you be sure that it's actually you that's conscious? *What if you die every time you're unconscious, and a new person that thinks it's you takes your place once consciousness returns? Like I said, these are just some ideas I've got for a new creepypasta. It'll definitely be a mindfuck pasta, and all 7 of these questions are easy topics to center such a pasta on. That said, which one should I use to get the best out of my new creepypasta? How should I go about doing it? Feel free to comment with your thoughts and suggestions! I know these questions are really mind-boggling concepts to get your head around, but such is the nature of something like a mindfuck pasta. C'est la vie, mon ami. Category:Blog posts